pokefictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Twists and Turns
Written by Fire _________________________________________________________________________________________ What I'm saying goes with these changed events As always they are chaotic percents Twists and Turns, of my master plan Just find the elements Back where you began Prologue Arceus stomped her foot onto the celestial ground. "Stop stalling, Káosz!" she bellowed, to a object in a......red tree? Káosz rolled in laughter within his oddly colored plant. "But it's fuuuuuun!" he whined, then bursted out laughing like it was a bomb. What does Káosz ("kai-oz") look like, you ask? Well, that pretty much will take a paragraph of its own. Káosz, being the spirit of chaos, had various parts. His head and neck were a stormy-gray with a purple mane. He has a spring sawsbuck's horn and a bouffalant's horn. He had two wings, one of them ho-oh's, and the other a pidgeot's. His left arm was a arcanine's paw and the other was a staraptor's claw. The body of his was suicune's and a dragonair's tail. His left leg was a right leg was a rapidash's and the other was a flygon's. Though Arceus wasn't in a very playful mood. "What have you done with them?!" she growled. Káosz simply sharpened his nails against the red bark, as if the legendary couldn't hurt him. "I just borrowed them for a itty bitty while" he answered with a yawn. Arceus grumbled, "anything else..?" Káosz tapped his chin, and hesistated. "Nnnnnn no." Chapter 1 "Another one?!" a charizard growled. Espeon looked up at what he growled at. "It's just....red tree?!" espeon shrieked. Charizard bared his teeth in disgust. "Don't the humans know they're ''not ''helping this place?" "I-I thought they were..." mumbled the snivy next to him, trembling in fear of his anger, because he might blast some fire. Mightyena rolled her eyes. "Hardly" she said. Espeon glanced one more time at the odd colored bark, and sighed. "We've been traveling for some time, let's call it a night." ☆☆☆☆ At the moon's highest peak, a soft, creme colored light started to show. Espeon woke up, still half asleep from the glow. Blinking, espeon got up, and whisper-shouted, "Um...guys...look" The others got up, staring at the glow. The figure got sharper, soon revealing a staircase. It went high above the clouds, and seemingly never stopped. "Should we..climb up it?" Mightyena suggested. The two nodded, but snivy didn't. "But..." she started, the rest started to go up the stairs. "wait..but...no!" An hour pasted, and the four were a mile above the clouds. "I think we should turn back, this thing isn't going anywhere" suggested Espeon, the rest seemed to be in a trance. Like the glow was hypnotizing them forward. Soon she fell into the same daze, and followed. Miles upon miles, another glow came into view. Unlike the staircase, it was a variety of colors. Purple, navy, pink, green, you name it. They snapped out of their daze, but curiosity kept them forward. More into view, the glow was brillaint building. The door was big enough for Groudon to walk through with ease. Inside the building, the 18 type plates were engraved in the walls. In such awe, they all in unison, "woah." Charizard looked around, still with his jaw hanging. "Who, or what, could possibly live here?" he asked, looking down at espeon. She shook her head. "I don't know, but who ever it is, they sure are powerfu-" In the othe room, with a balcony with two stairs each side, was pacing. Unmistakably, with her giant ring, she turned to them. "Finally," Arceus said with relief, "someone came." Chapter 2 They just stood with jaws hanging, after a minute so, espeon got herself together. "A-ahem...Arceus, w-why are you here?" she stammered. Arceus chuckled, even though the situation was serious. "This is where every moment in history is recorded" Following her into a hallway, the walls were something to look at. She wad right, ''every ''moment of history was shown in stained glass pictures. Arceus creating the legendaries, Groudon creating the regions, Xerneas and Yvetal, creating life and death. "Every moment in history..." Charizard repeated, staring at the glass. "Mmm, yes.." Arceus said, full of doubt. "Well, I hope you came here to help me." Snivy said, looking so tiny next to the tall being, "W-with what?" Arceus sighed, and stopped, next to a picture very dfferent from the others. "It seems..." she started, "an old enemy of mine, who should've been defeated long ago, broke free." Snivy turned, and stepped into the light of the glass. It showed a strange pokemon, holding three wooden pluses. Black lined continued down from the wood, and onto three circles. One showed a legendary, other showed a human, and the other showed a pokemon. They all looked sad, harmed, and tormented. "His name....is Káosz" The others followed Snivy to the sight of the picture. Arceus explained, "before I stood up to him, he ruled the new world at a state of unrest, and unhappiness." ''Clearly, ''Mightyena thought. The legendary, on the ground, had their hands over their heads protectively. The human was sobbing, his hands over his eyes. The pokemon was screaming at Káosz, pleading him to stop. Their ancient screams became audible, like they were entering that part of history. "I started to see how miserable life was for pokemon, huamns, and legendaries alike." Espeon shot a look at Arceus. ''Started? ''Did that mean Arceus was ignoring their pleads at that time? Arceus ignored her, and continued. "After discovering the power of the elements, I rose up against him, sending his entire being to the darkest part of the distortion world." Charizard grinned, a sense of victory, maybe just like Arceus felt when she defated him. "I thought the power would keep him there forever," she said, continuing down the hallway, and they followed. "But obviously, this isn't what has happened." Mightyena stepped forward, "how do you know? There weren't any signs of him." Arceus turned around, "my dear, it ''has ''been quite clear, but instead you blamed it on the humans." Charizard ducked down, embarrassed. "Then why not defeat him again? You have the plates, you can do it" said Espeon, but Arceus shook her head. "I fear those plates only enhance the power of the types, they aren't the elements" Charizard growled in impatience. "So, why are we here?" he asked. Arceus looked at him, with her eyes flashing with billion years of sadness. "I want you to retrieve them." Category:Fan fictions Category:Gari's stories